mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Master Blacksmiths (Viking Conquest)
Master Weaponsmiths and Armourers are a feature in Viking Conquest. These master smiths can be found by asking the host for the locations of any mead hall for a small fee or by searching every town. To access their features, you need to find them by walking through town. However, if you find them, they can craft certain weapons and armour that are impossible to find elsewhere. When talking to them in towns, they will give you a few choices of specified weapons and armour, and then a choice of 4 random mystery items, ranging from incredible to something you could find in a loot pile. They can be found easily by checking the name of the blacksmith at the top of the trade screen when trading with the locals - if they are named, then they have these options available. They will generally have better quality and rarer weapons and armour than normal blacksmiths, but the player character must obtain at least 600 renown before they offer these items for sale. The city of Scuin and Dun Breatann are the cities with the best proximity of both types of blacksmiths. The cities of Bosvenegh and Caer Dyf are an alternative. Finally, you can also hire both types for your hideout when fully upgraded, and this allows guaranteed access to them. As your hideout is not part of the normal game economy, any weapons and armours sold to them will sell at their base value rather than the vastly reduced price they normally sell for. This allows an exploit, as you can either sell them cheap loot when each time they restock to make 2000-3000 peningas, or you can use them to upgrade you and your companions' equipment, then make back the money near instantly by selling them loot from nearby bandits (and as you can garrison any cheap bulk troops there, you can increase the loot value & amount by using only your elite troops to fight said bandits). Either way, you easily make back the initial and monthly costs spent on them. Weaponsmiths Master Weaponsmiths can give a good range of weapons, covering every weapon choice other than crossbows, shields and javelins. The known choices are: *The "Widow Maker", the best non-unique 1-handed sword in the game. Costs 13,000 peningas. *The "Ray", the absolute best long spear in the game, with the best damage and weapon reach (though not the best speed). Costs 8,000 peningas. *The "Frankish Axe", the best 1/2-handed axe in the game, however it is still topped by the Goidelic champion sword, as neither can be used on horseback, but the latter has faster swing speed, more damage, and a longer weapon reach - and is still a 1/2-hander. Costs 11,000 peningas. Their mystery choices (10,000 peningas each) are: *A Langseax. The worst result, as these can be found in most Viking loot piles, and so is a waste of 10,000 peningas. *A 2-handed axe called the "Woodcutter", unlike the Troll's Axe, requires only 11 strength, but deals 8 less damage (for a total of 42c). Effective if you don't use a shield, but otherwise fairly useless. *The Featured Longbow. The most powerful bow in the game, it requires 4 power draw and does 28c damage base. *The Laufi. A fairly good sword, bridging the gap between the Royal Sword and the Widow Maker. Locations * Dubh Linn * Tunsberg * Dun Breatann * Cirren Ceaster * Caer Dyf Armourers Master Armourers only make heavy armour, however they do give some of the best heavy armour in the (non-campaign) game, with only the two best armours (the Scale Lorica, which can be found in the mystic circle, Odin's Cave and the "strange ruins", and the Bear Lorica) unavailable to them. Their known choices are: *A Common Byrnie. despite the price and description, this is a fairly terrible choice, as it is a thoroughly average piece of heavy armour. Costs 17,000 peningas. *A Noble Helm. A black steel helm, this is the second strongest helm in the game. Costs 9,000 peningas. *A Hersir Helm. A polished steel helm with a gold trim, this is the strongest helm in the game, the choice between this and the Noble Helm is essentially dependent on budget and which one you prefer, rather than stats. Costs 12,000 peningas. Their mystery choices (19,000 peningas each) are: *An "elite norse helm with leather". Not a great result, as it gives less armour than either the Noble or Hersir Helm, but costs 10,000 or 7,000 peningas more (respectively). *An Elite Saxon Halsberg. A fairly good result, it gives good body and leg armour. *A Wolf Lorica. If you manage to get this, then you're very lucky, It gives very good body and leg armour, and even some head armour - as well as looking good, being a black mail shirt with a wolf pelt cape. *A Bear Byrnie. A black mail shirt with a bear pelt cape, its armour rating is topped only by the Bear Lorica (which has only 1 more body & leg armour). This is the best result from the mystery choice and well worth the 19,000 peningas spent on it. Locations * Scuin * Dunwic * Witan Ceaster * Bosvenegh * Ceall Cainnigh Category:Viking Conquest Category:Non-player characters